


Supernatural shorts, Dirty Destiel

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Angels, Ass Play, Bees, Belly Kink, Bloating, Boyfriends, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Destiel, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Giant Growth, Giant angels, Mpreg, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Naked Cuddling, Naked Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tiny Dean, Unawareness, Vore, awareness, beans, giant castiel, mpreg Cas, nude, shirking, tiny humans, true form cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A collection of random Supernatural short stories and tall tales. Chapter 1 is the list so far.Complete filth!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:pull my finger:

Cas eats a lot of beans and gets really gassy and can’t stop farting, walks around the bunker naked, sits on Dean’s lap on spite and lets one rip. Out comes a big ass fart but Dean doesn’t seem to mind Cas farting on him. Blowing hot air keeping warm. A normal sized Dean and Cas with a very gassy Cas.

Chapter 2: Gas giant:

Dean gets cursed with a shrinking spell, Dean shrinks down to tiny size. A giant, gassy aware naked Cas sits on top of a shrunken naked Dean and starts farting all over the shrunken hunter, obviously farting on Dean on spite.

Cas acts unaware and purposely forgets about Dean on spite and Dean finds himself stuck up Cas’ gassy ass while Cas toots all day long. Dean loves being trapped, and stuck inside his angel’s hot ass smelling Cas’ heavenly farts.

Chapter 3: Angel food:

A shrunken Dean and a giant normal sized unaware angel Cas. Cas is unaware and accidentally eats a tiny Dean in his cereal bowl. Cas burps up one of Dean’s shoes then finds out what happened to Dean, now Cas must puke Dean up or shit him out. Unaware vore, swallowed by mistake.

Chapter 4: Dammit Cas!:

A giant normal sized aware Cas having so much fun with a tiny shrunken Dean and Sam. Ass play, mouth play. Destiel and Sastiel.

Chapter 5: So much fun:

Two shrunken hunters, shrinking.

Cock salves, cock vore, coming, ass play, vore, swallowing tiny humans, threats of digestion and regurgitation

Chapter 5: So much more fun, part 2:

Giant growth, giant Leviathan Cas, two normal sized humans who look tiny.

Chapter 5: So much fun, part 3:

Normal sized leviathan Cas swallowing two normal sized humans, same size vore, belly kink, stomach growling, stomach rubs, stuffing, burping, squirming, struggling prey, threats of digestion and black goo.

Chapter 6: O my Cas:

Giant Godstiel makes himself grow almost to the size of a true form angel and normal sized humans who look really small/ tiny. The giant uses his favorite toys to his needs. Giant growth and tiny humans.

Chapter 6: O my Cas, part 2:

Two shrunken humans, Sam and Dean shrink down to tiny size and are used by a giant normal sized God like Cas who is the size of a city builder uses them for his pleasure. Then later Cas shrinks the Wings down to microscopic size but still big enough to be seen by the naked eye for even more pleasurable fun.

Chapter 6: Caszilla:

Cas grows giant but not to tue form size and just big enough to torment the Winchesters! Cock vore, ass vore. Coming.

Chapter:7 Castiel’s hunger:

An over protective hungry Cas swallows a normal sized Dean to protect Dean from danger. Belly kink. Stomach rubbing, stomach bulge. Same size vore. Dean jerks off and comes/cums inside Cas’ big, fat belly. Safe vore/ soft vore/ no digestion.

Chapter 8: Man on the inside, your safe with me:

A normal sized Cas swallows a tiny, shrunken Dean to protect his tiny friend from danger, Dean is not happy about Cas eating him. Soft vore. Belly kink. Cas pukes Dean up.

Vomit floods his mouth, and he spills the contents of his stomach all over the place.

Chapter 9: Gabe’s tall tale(s):

Giant trickster, shrunken hunters. Giant Gabriel and tiny Sam, Sam shrinks, or Gabriel grows giant, magic, Gabriel is taller then Sam. Sabriel.

Chapter 10: Gabriel’s dirty tricks:

Gabriel shrinks Sam and Dean, and the tiny hunters are used by their angelic boyfriends.

Chapter 11: Naked and covered in bees and Winchesters

Two tiny bee sized humans get turned into actual bees and a giant normal size naked Cas covered in honey and bees.

Chapter 12 skin deep/ getting under your skin

Two microscopic humans, invisible to the naked eye and two giant normal size angels. Unawareness. Giant Gabe, Giant Cas, tiny humans, tiny Winchesters, tiny Sam, tiny Dean.

Chapter 13: I drank it

A giant normal sized Cas gets drunk and stuffs Dean down his pants and placed Dean in his underwear, next to his his enormous junk. Cas shoves Dean under one of his huge balls. Dean is trapped/ crammed in-between a bed and hot sweaty, hot, heavy balls. Cas lays on his stomach and rolls his genitals/ testicals across the bed, grinding Dean into the mattress. Then he rolls his balls over Dean bounces all over his tiny boyfriend as the tiny man struggles and squirms underneath him.

Chapter 13: part 2, I drank it

Then later Cas’ dick grows bigger and swallows Dean up stuffing the shrunken/ tiny man inside his penis. Cas squeezes his dick in his strong grasp and comes all over Dean. Then his giant intoxicated angel boyfriend pees all over/ on top of his tiny shrunken human boyfriend. Cock warming, cock worship, cock slave, hungry cock, cock vore. Horny Cas.

Chapter 14: Hey ass butt:

A normal sized Cas shoves a tiny Dean up his ass, he enjoys feeling the tiny human squirming inside his hole as he squeezes his mussels/ clenching his mussels and trapping his tiny boyfriend inside his tight ass then he plugged up his ass and jerks off in bed.


	2. Pull my finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1:pull my finger:
> 
> Cas eats a lot of beans and gets really gassy and can’t stop farting, walks around the bunker naked, sits on Dean’s lap on spite and lets one rip. Out comes a big ass fart but Dean doesn’t seem to mind Cas farting on him. Blowing hot air keeping warm. A normal sized Dean and Cas with a very gassy Cas.

One day Cas just decides to eat a whole can of beans for no reason! He stuffs his face with the fiber rich beans until his belly is full of beans.

He is so full his belly starts to round and swell out and he loves it. He rubs his hand over the curve of his rounded stomach, hums and moans to himself.

Then shortly later the rumbles start to kick in. His stomach starts grumbling loud, He groans in discomfort, wiggling in his chair.

Dean is relaxing on the couch and reading a book when all of the sudden Cas walks in the room stark naked showing off his bloated stomach and patting it in front of Dean.

“Hello Dean”

“Cas dude are you walking around naked?!”

“I got hot”.

Dean notices Cas’ newly swollen belly.

“Cas are you ok”?

“I’m fine Dean”.

You’re stomach is a little bigger, a bit bloated don’t you think”.

“I’m aware”.

Cas walks closer to Dean standing right in front of Dean naked and smiling and showing off everything he has on him.

Dean can’t help but not look at those legs and Cas’ junk hanging out in front of him.

“Um Cas could you put some pants on or something?!”

Cas turns around and deliberately shakes his ass in front of Dean and slaps his stomach.

Cas sits on Dean’s lap naked and giggles.

“Cas personal space please”.

“I thought we could use this time to cuddle” “I could use a good belly rubbing”.

“Dean would you be so kind as to rub my tummy?” The angel asks with puppy dog eyes.

“I have a stomachache it would really help if you give my belly some soothing belly rubs”.

“While your naked?”

“Of course.

“Ok Cas sure”.

“Thank you baby”.

Dean lifts his hand and places it over Cas’ bulging belly. Cas pushes his belly into Dean’s touch. Dean slowly rubs the bloated dome of flesh the stomach grumbles.

“That’s it babe keep rubbing it feels so good”.

“O angel, your stomach is so full and hard”.

His belly growls or grumbles louder.

“You are really gassy angel.”

Dean starts massaging his angel’s gassy gut. Pushing down on the bloated stomach.

The organ makes angry rumbling noises, pissed off rumbling inside the angry gurgling gut.

“Dean you have no idea how amazing this feels right now”.

“Anything for you baby”

Cas wiggles in Dean’s lap in discomfort.

”I can feel it coming”.

“Dean May I ask you one more favor”

“What’ that love?”

Cas extends his pointer finger out.

”Pull my finger”.

“What?”

“Please Dean”.

“Ok Cas”.

Dean yanks Cas’ finger.

Cas rips a huge, rumbling fart it was hot, smelly and was making Dean gag.

“O thank you hun I really appreciate it”.

“O holy... What the hell was that Cas? Your feathery ass really stinks”.

“I can make it smell better if you like”.

“How’s that?”

“I can use a little grace to make the gas smell pleasant”.

Cas squeezes out another auto able fart this time it was warm and sweet smelling like fresh fallen rain.

“Cas this is wonderful, you’re like our own little air freshener”.

“Will you do this all night long please?”

“Sure Dean I can do this all night if you wish”.

“O angel you are amazing”.

Dean pulls his blanket over the two of them and pats Cas’ tummy it grumbled and Cas let out a loud toot that smells like fresh cut grass.

Dean inhaled the delight aroma of heavenly farts all night long while Cas relives himself making him and Dean both very happy.

They cuddle and keep each other warm and comfy. Cas wiggles his ass over Dean’s hands and keeps on farting.

The fragrance of oranges and honey take Dean away from his thoughts and he places a thoughtful kiss to Cas’ rear end.

Dean stuck out his tongue and started licking Cas’ ass cheek and making him buck up feeling the warm, wet tongue slide across his butt.

Cas slams his ass down on Dean harder.

”You know I was a little cold tonight but I’m not cold anymore now that you’re here with me to keep me nice and warm”.

”Cas you are like my own personal heater”.

”Glad I could take care of you, allow me to turn up the heat a little”.

Cas lets out an enormous, monster fart that smelled like fresh cut flowers.

”O man Cas I think I’m going to pass out”.

The two lovers on the couch use their own body heat to keep each other night and warm under a fuzzy blanket.

Cas let’s out another huge rumble that smells of fresh laundry.

”My angel” Dean says before closing his eyes and falling asleep slowly.

Dean mumbles “let’s do this every night”.

”Yes let’s” Cas whispers softly.


	3. Gas giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Gas giant:
> 
> Dean gets cursed with a shrinking spell, Dean shrinks down to tiny size.
> 
> A shrunken or tiny Dean finds himself in a very hot mess, after or when the tiny hunter gets himself trapped or stuck inside a giant unaware or aware Cas’ gassy butt hole.
> 
> A giant, gassy aware naked Cas sits on top of a shrunken naked Dean and starts farting all over the shrunken hunter, obviously farting on Dean on spite.
> 
> Cas acts unaware and purposely forgets about Dean on spite and Dean finds himself stuck up Cas’ gassy ass while Cas toots all day long.
> 
> Dean soon finds he loves being trapped, and stuck inside his angel’s hot ass smelling Cas’ heavenly farts. Dean loves Cas’ farting kink.
> 
> Cas eats a butt load of fiber rich beans, and gets super gassy, a giant gassed up Cas! Cas has or gets bad gas and farts all day long and can’t stop farting, and goes on a farting kink, on a marathon farting spree, enjoys farting all over his tiny best friend Dean!

Cas comes back to the bunker tired and hungry walking, stomping right past a tiny Dean who was trying to get the giant’s attention. The floor shook as the giant, enormous feet stomped past.

”Cas I’m down here” Dean called trying to get the giant angel’s attention.

“Im starving” Cas said complaining about his hunger. His powers were a tad bit weak, he couldn’t even hear Dean’s voice yelling for help. Cas needed rest and he needed to eat something so he can recover m.

Cas found a big can of vegan beans in the cabinet and cooked them up and started eating wolfing down a whole bowl of beans.

Cas devours a whole can of beans swallowing down spoonfuls mouthfuls of fibrous, fiber rich, infused beans until his belly feels good and full. He is heavily bloated up like a big balloon.

Cas was filing his belly, fueling his body with fiber. Indulging himself with fiber rich beans. Engulfing it all and swallowing down mouthfuls, gulping down spoonfuls of beans.

Cas finished his full and returned only to find a shrunken naked Dean shouting from below him and Cas gets a really bad idea.

”HELLO DEAN!” The giant trench coated man spoke while grinning mischievously.

“Dean you are so small and naked”.

”I know Cas that’s why I need your help, please help me return to normal size”.

“Well Dean now that you are so tiny and unclothed I figured we should do something special together.” Cas grinned.

”Cas what do you mean by fun, hey put me down!”

A giant hand comes swooping down. Cas reaches as Dean attempts to run away, Dean trips and Cas scoops up the tiny man/ Dean.

”Now I got you little man”

”Ok you got me Cas now could you please put me down now”.

Cas places little Dean inside his coat pocket for safe keeping.

“Cas let me out of here!” Cas ignores Dean’s protests and starts stripping his own clothes off piece by piece shedding articles of clothing to the floor, until he was completely naked too!

“Cas what are you doing?!” Cas puts his coat back on and grabs Dean lifting the tiny man into the air.

Cas sits down on the couch in his underwear and sets Dean down in his lap right near his enormous thighs and his massive junk.

“Um Cas what’s going on?”

”You’ll see.

”I figured we should try something different today, you see Dean I just ate a lot of beans and I feel really, really gassy”.

”What?!” Dean shouts

Cas grabs the tiny man and opens his underwear and shoves Dean inside his underwear cramming Dean in between hot flesh and soft cotton fabric.

Cas starts ramming his junk into the tiny man trapped inside his underwear.

”Cas please cut that out” Dean begged.

Cas comes all over Dean completely drenched in hot, white goo. Then Cas lifts Dean out of his front, licks Dean clean then licking his huge lips as his long tongue slides across the pink of his lips.

Then Cas sticks the tiny man down the back of his underwear in-between his chunky, hot, tight ass checks.

Cas was feeling incredibly gassy his ass was rumbling up a storm. Dean knew this wasn’t going to end well.

”Cas come on man, please let me out of here”! Dean protests from inside the tight hole. Dean struggled inside the pink tunnel of flesh, and warm wins. Mussels clenched to secure Dean in please keeping the tiny victim from escaping his prison forced to stay put.

Cas felt a monster fart building up inside his gassy gut, deep down inside him giving Cas bad gas and gas pains.

The trapped wind and bloating in his stomach grew worse. His swollen stomach rumbles, his bloated belly grumbled.

His stomach grumbles loudly, rumbling deep down inside the large intestines.

Gas and air bubbles were traveling through his digest system building up pressure inside, causing cramping inside his achy belly.

Loud grumbling continued to roar his grumbling gut was actively doing it’s job.

“My tummy hurts” Cas complains and rubs his belly.

Dean was trapped Dean could hear loud rumbling noises going on in the upper nearer region of the dark tunnel of Cas’ digestive system. The angel’s intestines were making really loud gurgling sounds as the gas kicks in.

Dean begged Cas to please let him go/ let him out before but Cas was enjoying this wiggling in his seat and massaging his grumpy gut. Cas was thinking of how good this made him feel to have Dean trapped inside his ass as he farts all of the shrunken man.

Cas rubbed his angry belly groaning in discomfort, he had some serious bad gas. His insides made a really loud rumbling noise. He pressed down on his rumbling gut and rubbed his grumpy belly.

Dean wiggles around trying to find an escape before a giant, gassed up Cas let’s it all out all over him.

”Get ready babe, Dean, I can feel it coming” Cas said.

”No please don’t” Dean begged.

The all hell nearly broke loose. Cas then relishes an enormous fart. Unleashing a big, nasty, obnoxious, continuously, long, beastly rumble.

Pushing out one great big, gigantic, huge, long, loud, monstrous, rumbling fart. Farting all over Dean nearly suffocating Dean in a hot, smelly cloud of stale, hot smelly air and nearly deadly fumes that stunk horribly.

An massive, explosive fart ripped from his ass the gas swallowed up the tiny captive/ prey victim/ trapped inside his ass chocking the poor man until the tiny man faints.

”Having fun in there Dean? Are you doing enjoying this as much as I am?” Dean didn’t answer back he just passed out.


End file.
